totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prezent od Chrisa? Musi być na wyzwanie
[[Punkty Totalnej Porażki|'Punkty Totalnej Porażki']]' - odcinek 7' Przed odcinkiem: (Chris stał przebrany za Mikołaja) Chris: Wesołych świąt wszystkim fanom Punktów Totalnej Porażki . Świąt radosnych , wesołych i spędzonych w gronie rodziny , no i udanego wypoczynku :) . Dzisiaj mamy specjalny odcinek świąteczny :) A po nim cała ekipa czyli prowadzący , stażyści , kamerzyści , uczestnicy itp. pojadą na dwa dni do swoich rodzin . W święta nawet ja mam ludzkie odruchy . Jestem Chris McLean i zapraszam na świąteczny odcinek Punktów Totalnej Porażki! (Intro) Domki: (Wszyscy uczestnicy spali , aż nagle zabrzmiało słynne ho!ho!ho! i wszyscy wstali) (Pokój chłopaków) Brody: Mikołaj ziomek :D Antek: Ekstra . Dziś wigilia :D . Aż straciłem rachubę czasu przez to show Lightning: Czy wy jesteście shi-dziećmi . Przecież wiadomo że Mikołaj przychodzi w nocy Lightning(p.z.): Shi-naiwniaki . HAHAHA xd (pokój dziewczyn) Bridgette: Czyżby wyzwanie świąteczne? Scarlett: Nie licz na fory :) Bridgette: Chociaż dziś byłabyś normalna Przed domkami: (Wszyscy uczestnicy wyszli przed dom . Był na dworze śnieg , choinki , ogólnie piękne białe święta (zazdro xd) . Uczestnicy zobaczyli Chrisa przebranego za Mikołaja) Chris: Czy są tu jakieś grzeczne dzieci? Scarlett: Poważnie? Brody, Antek i Lightning: Są! Bridgette: Właściwie to po co się przebrałeś? Chris: By dać wam prezenty :) Uczestnicy: Serio? Chris: Nom (Dał każdemu paczkę i wszyscy wzięli się za rozpakowanie) Bridgette: Sanki? Antek: W zasadzie już mam podobne , ale dzięki Lightning: Sanki są dla shi-frajerów . Nie wysiliłeś się Mikołaju Bridgette: Poważnie Lightning? Przecież to Chris Chris: Sanki są potrzebne na dzisiejsze zadanie. A potem możecie je zatrzymać Uczestnicy: Eeeeeewwww.. Chris: Ale ponieważ mam też ludzkie odruchy , no i sam chce spotkać się z bliskimi , to oo dzisiejszym wyzwaniu możecie pojechać na dwa dni świąt do domu Wszyscy: Woo-hoo! Chris: Tylko potem musicie wrócić , bo przez długą przerwę dalej mamy napięty grafik i cudem wybłagałem producentów na dwa dni wolnego Brody: To co z tym zadaniem? Robimy szybko i do domku . Chciałbym spotkać się z ziomkami z mojej ulicy Bridgette: Też chciałabym spotkać rodzinę , no i Geoffa . Ale kto wie czy nie będzie kłótni o moją sprzeczkę z Brody'm :/ Brody: No co ty Bridge . W wigilię trzeba się ze sobą jednać . Przepraszam za to że zabrałem ci chłopaka . Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy . Nie chciałem cię zranić Bridgette: Ja też przepraszam że knułam tu przeciwko tobie . Tak naprawdę czasem przesadzam z zazdrości . Przecież Geoff też musi mieć czas dla ziomków Brody: Nom . Ale święta niech lepiej spędzi z tobą (Brody i Bridgette się przytulili) Antek: Ale ekstra :D Scarlett: Jaja sobie robicie?! (Wszyscy zmierzyli Scarlett (nawet Lightning)) Scarlett: Eeee...to robimy to wyzwanie? Też chciałabym spotkać rodzinę Góra , miejsce startu: Chris: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie należało chyba do najprostrzych w sezonie . Po prostu z tej dosyć sporej góry musicie zjechać na sankach i tym razem nie ma żadnych pułapek , no chyba że sami będziecie się próbowali strącać . Zwycięzca czyli ten kto zjedzie pierwszy dostaje 5 pkt i tak do ostatniego który dostaje 1 . A więc START! (Uczestnicy wsiedli na sanki i ruszyli , na prowadzeniu była Bridgette , za nią Brody , potem Lightning , czwarty był Antek , a na końcu była Scarlett) Bridgette: Ju-hu ! Brody: Super nam idzie Bridge! Bridgette: Nom . Dobre tempo . A gdzie Antek? Brody: Został się trochę z tyłu . Może będzie trzeci? Bridgette: Może (Nagle zauważyli szybko jadącego Lightninga) Lightning: Shi-zwycięstwo! Bridgette i Brody: Aaaa!!! (Walnął ich i we trójkę się wywalili) (Scarlett i Antek) (Im szło trochę gorzej dlatego byli z tyłu) Antek: Kurcze ! Trochę słabo nam idzie co? Scarlett: A co dopiero tobie (Kopnęła Antka i ten wleciał w drzewo) Antek: Au! Scarlett: Hahaha <3 Scarlett(p.z.): Całkiem nieźle sobie radzi więc dziś musi trochę spaść w klasyfikacji Antek(p.z.): Kurcze :( . Czemu niektórzy są wredni nawet w święta (Bridgette, Brody i Lightning wrócili na tor . Prowadziła Bridgette , za nią Brody, a potem Lightning którego zdążyła dogonić Scarlett) Scarlett: Nieźle ci idzie Lightning Lightning: Shi-pewnie (Pocałował się w bicepsy) Scarlett: Ale trzeba by było zsabotwać lekko tych przed nami Lightning: Lightning próbował , ale sam się wywalił Scarlett: Bo źle się do tego zabrałeś Lightning: Czyli Shi-co proponujesz (Bridgette i Brody) Brody: Oni chyba coś kombinują . (Pokazuje na rozmawiających Scarlett i Lightning'a) Brody: No i nigdzie nie widać Antka . Oby nic mu nie było Bridgette: Spokojnie Brody , jedźmy . Jak będą coś kombinować to im pokażemy (Przybili piątkę) (Antek) (Antkowi udało się wkońcu wrócić na tor) Antek: Super :D . Może jeszcze mam szansę :D (Brody, Bridgette, Lightning i Scarlett) (Bridgette i Brody jechali cały czas przodem i było już widać linię mety . Scarlett rzuciła śnieżką w Brody'ego żeby go zdekoncentrować , ale on za pomocą urwanego patyka odbił jej Śnieżkę która trafiła w Lightninga i stracił równowagę ) Lightning: Shi-au! (Upadł i toczył się robiąc wielką kulę śnieżną w którą wpadli też Bridgette, Scarlett i Brody) Linia mety: (Chris pił sobie kakao) Chris: Przecież powinni już być . Obym długo nie stał w korkach (Nagle zobaczył wielką kulę śniegu zbliżającą się w jego stronę , która przekroczyła linię mety) Chris: AAAA!!!!! (Uniknął jej w ostatniej chwili wszyscy wypadli z kuli) Brody, Bridgette, Lightning i Scarlett: Auuu!!! Chris: Hahaha! Ale beka! Scarlett: Kto wygrał?! Chris: To będzie musiał rozstrzygnąć fotofinish Antek: Ju-hu! (Dojechał) Chris: Ale nie ma wątpliwości że Antek ma 1 punkt Antek: Ou...trudno , ale po świętach wrócę silniejszy i nie dam się Scarlett tak łatwo (Bridgette i Brody zmierzyli Scarlett , a ona wystawiła im język) Bridgette: Dziecinada Scarlett: Wal się Chris: Ok . Sprawdzę (Chris wyjął tablet i obejrzał wideo w spowolnionym tempie) Chris: Ok , już wiem . 2 punkty dziś zdobywa ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Brody! Brody: Kurcze . No trudno :/ . Bywa Chris: 3 punkty dziś ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... zdobyła Scarlett! Scarlett: Co? Ku**a! Chris: Fajny entuzjazm w święta xd . 4 punkty ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... zdobyła dziś Bridgette! . A wygrał dziś Lightning! Lightning: Shi-bam frajerzy! Lightning jest debeściak! Scarlett: Gratuluję Lightning! Lightning: Shi-dzięki :D Scarlett(p.z.): K***a ! To ja miałam dziś wygrać , a nie ten mół ! To jest przecież totalnie ****************************** Lightning(p.z.): I kto jest debeściachą? sha-Lightning! Chris: Skoro wyzwanie za nami , to wsiadajcie na statek i zobaczymy się za dwa dni :P (Wszyscy poszli) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Świąteczny odcinek dobiega końcowi . Wszyscy idą na wigilię . Jeszcze raz wesołych świąt od Punktów Totalnej Porażki . No i widzimy się tuż po ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki